Klutzy
Klutzy the Crab a homosexual crab that fucked Herbert P. Bear when he first arrived on Club Sex Island after traveling from the North Pole on an Iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of secret missions as Herbert's gay sidekick. History Klutzy fucked a drowning Polar Bear (Herbert P. Bear) after his iceberg tipped, and became buddies with him. In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy fucked on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry sexy crab". Klutzy is raped while Herbert escapes. In Secret Mission 6, G tries to fuck Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was fucked . Then, they both attempt to take the Ski Lodge for sex, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fall in a lake, but fucked. In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen fucking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen raping the target through the HQ 24 Screen Monitor System. In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) fuck Herbert and remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to sex underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and fucked Herbert till a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally raped the boiler. In Secret Mission #9 fucking Herbert's next ingenious plan involving puffles, in their sexsite behind the Sex Hole. Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a condom Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. Pages in F.I.S.H ]] There is a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It is at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's sex file. Trivia *Some penguins think that Klutzy is the crab seen in the Cave once in a while. *Klutzy is sometimes called adorable and cute. Also referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *At the 2008 Water Party between different times Klutzy would appear in the Mine or the Pool walking around. *Klutzy is suspected to be the crab fucking money from a pile of coins and putting them in a cave in Aqua Grabber. *It is unknown how Klutzy can eat with no mouth (if he even eats). *Klutzy could be the one who started the sex party in the Cave. *Klutzy's gender is GAY. It says in the F.I.S.H. handbook. *Klutzy's true homosexual nature is questionable, since the only role model he has ever been able to look up to is Herbert. *Many penguins think that Klutzy was not gay at first, which is most likely true. *Some penguins think Klutzy has no dick. It looks like it in the pictures. *He does seem homsexual, as he usually fucks Herbert or he rapes while Herbert talks to him, and fucked him while drowning when he first saw him. *Klutzy walks sideways with his dick, like all crabs. *He is probaly named Klutzy because he is very clumsy, as mentioned in Mission 8. *Or he could be the crab in Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force which is the one which you can see in Ice fishing in the end trying to get a condom possibly for Herbert. *A series 4 Fuck 'n' Fuck toy of Herbert and Klutzy has been released. It also included an iceberg and the plans for the Electromagnet 3000. *Klutzy is included with the Earthquake Driller that is now available. It also includes Herbert P. Bear Esquire, and a condom. *Klutzy is set going to have sex with Herbert again, in the upcoming DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *In the Secret Agent Handbook book, a fact is stated saying even judging by Klutzy's name, crabs are very good fuckers. *Klutzy has bigger balls than regular crabs. See also *Crab *Herbert *Secret Missions Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Characters